


build my bones around you (stitch you in my skin) (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Body Modification, Don't Try This At Home, Episode: s01e10 Number Crunch, Id Fic, M/M, Marking, Reference to suicide attempts, Scarification, Submission
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: 你重塑了我，让我占有你那么多。第一季中间，1x10 Number Crunch之后。自残倾向。暗示Reese/Finch。





	build my bones around you (stitch you in my skin) (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [build my bones around you (stitch you in my skin)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325971) by [StuntMuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuntMuppet/pseuds/StuntMuppet). 



 

**拥你入骨，互为血肉**

 

 

Title: build my bones around you (stitch you in my skin)

Author: StuntMuppet（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/StuntMuppet/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: PG

Additional Tags:

Scarification, Body Modification, Marking, Submission, Background Relationships, Episode: s01e10 Number Crunch, Don't Try This at Home, Id Fic, Reference to suicide attempts

 

**Summary** **：**

You have rebuilt me; so much of me is you.

Mid-season 1, sometime after "Number Crunch". Self-scarification and marking. Background Reese/Finch.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1325971>

 

授权：

I'd be so flattered if you translated it! Please feel free to do so. Thank you again!

 

 

**警告：**

自残，标记，臣服，暗示倾慕关系，1x10相关，尝试自杀

千万不要在家这么做

 

**摘要：**

你重塑了我，让我占有你那么多。

第一季中间，1x10 Number Crunch之后。自残倾向。暗示Reese/Finch。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

再次警告，Reese自残倾向并且有实际描写，自杀倾向，不喜误入

全文Reese中心，Finch没有正面出现

 

相当压抑并且沉重，很深刻的自我剖析，深、刻，嗯

 

标题没有按照原文翻译，属于严重意译

 

译者不分攻受

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== build my bones around you (stitch you in my skin)** **拥你入骨，互为血肉 =====**

 

  

直到John完整地在身上又添了一个痕迹，他方才意识到自己究竟有多么怀念这种感觉。

 

上一次这样做已经是好多、好多年前了，出于各种各样的原因搁置下来。你需要时间来给自己划出合适的伤痕，无菌器材必不可少，但在军队里他什么也没有。

 

同样，作为政府特工隐私也几乎不存在，但回首往事，他还挺庆幸。毕竟那是一段他并不想将之记录在皮肤上的时光。

 

然后就是Jessica了。他真的希望在自己的身体上为她留下些什么——不是她的名字，这太脆弱——留下某种具有纪念意义的符号。他甚至，曾经鼓起勇气想要让姑娘自己选择一个标记，因为那样的话就更是理所当然专属于她的。

 

她本来会是第一个他如此相告的人，倘若他真的会开口。他必须确定这件事不会吓到他的姑娘。

 

然后Jessica走了，而John一次又一次试着为了纪念去刻划，但无一例外，每次都是还没准备好手术刀他就抖成一团，因为 _他不配_ 。

 

现在，那块皮肤上有一个弹孔，已经愈合了，可颜色还是浅粉的，明显下凹，留给他一个绝佳的机会。

 

十二岁的时候他第一次这样做，第一次有了切实的理由；他发自内心想要个纹身，因为记忆中关于父亲唯一清晰的印象就是他那有着明显纹身的手臂，所以他决定自己也用削皮刀和铅笔弄一个。那看上去糟透了——现在也是，横亘膝盖上毫无形状的一块疤，已经褪色——但即便如此，他也有了在自己身上冷静地刻划肌肤的经验。

 

当然母亲对此相当不高兴。她在浴缸里找到了膝盖上一道一道渗着血的儿子，把他洗干净，用绷带紧紧包扎伤口——非常非常紧，雪白的纱布意味着隐藏和惩罚，而非治愈。

 

这一课让他学会了不要留下任何线索。后来他再给自己标记，就都是非常简单短小的线条了，划一刀，很容易解释成别的事情，而他同样愿意如此掩盖。这些都是最私人的信息，只留给他自己，每天早上在镜子里看上一眼，其他人，别人，没有任何人能得以窥见。

 

到现在为止，这应该就是最好的一条路了。当然，他需要小心疤痕组织，可一两道小伤口围绕在旁，只会被认为是缝线而已。

 

除非。

 

除非那伤疤就在他胸膛上，在他肋骨之间，根本没人会看得到。他完全能再多刻一些——刻些更深的，纠缠过凹凸不平的皮肤，将它渲染成某种美丽的、不断加剧的疼痛，以此来得到宽慰，得到快乐——

 

 

_“给他个什么东西咬着。”他记得医生这样说，至少他觉得自己记得。但他记得Harold_ _的反对——“你都不打算给他麻醉？”——然后小个子解下轮床上的一根皮带，放在他齿间，接着医生就开始挖子弹——_

_他之前忍受过如此剧痛，并不代表这会让整件事变得容易。_

_“保持清醒，John_ _。看着我。”_

 

_如果是几个月之前，他会欣然面对死亡——会等着自己的血流干——可现在——_

_“看着我。”_

_“看着我。”_

_——现在，他怕了，他不想死。_

 

 

有些东西太过重要，比小心掩盖，装作无关的记号重要得多。那些是特别的——独属于他的。他曾经考虑过稍微具体点的东西，只是觉得有趣——一只鸟，甚至如果他愿意留下那份感伤的话，可以是一只山雀（finch）。但那么多年来一直带着最私人的标记，突然让他如此暴露，会令他相当窘迫。

 

所以他选择了五条短线，在枪伤的椭圆下方形成一个半月弯；两条线在最上面。这代表一只颂灵鸟（songbird），和任何别人都无关，但对他自己意义深远。

 

这标记包围着伤口，保护着它。

 

自从他沉溺于此，已经过了很久很久。刀具那么熟悉，就在手边——一个手柄，七片手术刀片，每一片只能用一次，整齐摆在浴室的洗脸台上；碘酒用来消毒；棉花和绷带用来在切口愈合的过程中遮掩真相，毛巾是漂白过的。每一丝细节在他脑海中发出嗡鸣，就好像醺醺欲醉。

 

他先画出图案的草稿，用刀尖刷过皮肤，留下白色的印子。他希望这足够抽象；看上去比想象中的要简单得多。最重要的是，Harold认不出来。虽然不经常，但他之前也曾几次不得不当着老板的面换衣服。Finch对自己的界限严格坚守，而这种东西，远远比逾距糟糕千万倍。

 

他居然开始琢磨这些事情，真是太奇怪了。

 

 

_他不能待在医院——医院会留下记录——所以Harold_ _带着他回到了酒店房间，让他安置下来。小个子不得不扶他爬上床，帮他拿来止痛药，替他换缠在肚子和大腿的绷带，给他洗净汗水和血污。_

_他能够从床上起身的时候，Finch_ _给了他肩膀，让他依靠着勉强走几步，他空着的那只手则抓着拐杖稳定自己——John_ _坚持不需要帮忙，说他要是磕磕绊绊会带着Harold_ _一起摔倒，但小个子男人充耳不闻。_

_鸦片让他的脑袋屏蔽了痛感，但最能带来安慰的还是来自于Harold_ _的关心和照料。如果是在以前，他将不得不自己挣扎着杀出一条血路活下来。_

 

 

用作标记的伤口一定要浅；太深的话会愈合缓慢，搞得一团乱。这种程度的疼痛他毫不在意——尖锐，没错，却无害。第一下划破皮肤，刀锋自由向前，他屏住呼吸，肌肉紧绷，手下是脉搏的跳动。于是，尽管过了这么多年，那份感觉依旧清晰。你必须在每割一下之后换上新的刀片，重新找位置下刀；倘若将刀片从旧的伤口里拖向新的，很可能就会扯破中间的皮肤，而不是留下整齐的痕迹。所以每条线都好像仪式般郑重，用全新干净的刀片，倾注了满腔期待，从刀口冰凉的亲吻开始，直到内啡肽掀起的强烈兴奋慢慢趋于平淡。

 

他最不喜欢清理消毒，因为碘酒的刺痛太过直接，没有哪怕一丁点愉悦。

 

 _你可以告诉Harold_ 。这想法模模糊糊浮现，吓了他一跳，就如同几个月之前那些， _你可以跳到这趟火车前面_ ，或者 _你可以从屋顶迈下去_ 。同样危险。但那些诱惑已经渐渐遗忘，这一个则——

 

——这一个，能让他得到碰触，迟疑着、羽毛似的轻柔，好像Harold描过已经愈合的标记，意识到那代表着什么，然后他的迷惑会慢慢变成迷恋。

 

刀片走偏；切口开得太大，错过了应该穿过的其他线条。他心跳如鼓，头晕眼花。

 

所以他放下刀。这种状态绝对不能保证安全。可能需要休息一下；他不太习惯用这么久的时间给自己标记。于是他用一块纱布压住身上的半成品，深呼吸，等着血慢慢止住。

 

一个碰触，就连想想都是根本不可能的亲密，但他渴望当Harold看着他的时候眼睛里那种赞赏的火花。John想要他知道，自己沉溺得有多么深多么不可救药，想要他知道自己已经占有了他多少。

 

当然最好的想象就是跳过窘迫，排除任何他会被厌恶或者恐惧的可能。和Jessica在一起的时候，他们可以用几个月来慢慢练习，试着谈一些简单到比如相互感受这样的事。他很幸运，毕竟曾经找到过能够表达这种特别需要的字眼。

 

甚至可以拥有……

 

当你在自己的皮肤上留下标记，你就改变了与生俱来的身体，取得了掌控的力量。而他已经改变了那么多次，却几乎没有几次能让他变得更好。

 

他可以变得更好。那半月弯护着他的伤疤，如今在他重拾手术刀后，已经是个由清晰线条组成的形状了，这时刻提醒着他。

 

眼下， _我是他的_ 已经足够，尽管只是可怜的替代品，替代那份想往，代替 _你是我的_ 。

 

 

END

 


End file.
